Drizzle
by caught in the wind
Summary: "I figured we should name our kid something more original and poetic. Then I came up with the best baby name of all time: Drizzle." ... "Drizzle," Quinn said softly. Yes, Drizzle was the perfect name for her child. Set in Journey-Finn/Quinn


_That's my baby_.

Quinn pressed her lips together, as she stared through the glass and at her beautiful baby daughter. She'd sworn to herself she would not cry. But as her eyes began to moist, Quinn didn't care about anything except the fact she'd never felt the need to cry so much in her life.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to her baby, "I'm sorry I did this to you. I bet you're gunna grow up wondering who your momma was and why she left you like this. But I want you to know that I love you more than anything. But trust me, you're gunna go to someone who will love and care for you much better than I can. I love you, Drizzle."

Quinn blinked. What did she just call her baby?

_Drizzle_.

Quinn remember being sat in Spanish class in the early days of her pregnancy, when Finn still thought he was the farther and she still had him to herself.

"_I figured we should name our kid something more original and poetic. Then I came up with the best baby name of all time: Drizzle." Finn smiled brightly as Quinn; his eyes were glittering in that way that Quinn loved. But, Drizzle? No, just no._

"_Drizzle?"Quinn repeated, just to be sure he was serious._

"_Yeah, yeah, 'cause you know how awesome it is when it's just drizzling outside, but it's not really rain, so it smells like rain but you don't need an umbrella to go outside..."Finn carried on like he'd just made some special, life-changing invention up. _

_Quinn smiled for the faintest moment—she kind of liked it, in some weird, creepy way. It was certainly unique, and the fact that Finn had made it up all by himself was kinda special to her. You see, Finn wasn't exactly the brightest bulb of the bunch, but Quinn loved him all the same._

"_Are you a moron?" Quinn hissed._

_Finn's smile vanished, making Quinn feel a little guilty, "What?"_

"_We are not naming our baby Drizzle. We are not naming our baby anything. Finish your test, Finn." Quinn shook her head, refusing to look at his hurt face, before continuing on with her Spanish test. _

After the precious memory replayed in her head, Quinn suddenly realized she was smiling. Even though she didn't like to admit it, ever since Finn suggested she call the baby Drizzle, she'd always called her baby that, in her head. Sometimes, she'd almost say Drizzle out loud when she was referring to her baby.

Quinn sighed gently; for some strange reason, she wanted nothing more than for Finn's arms to wrap around her small, fragile frame and for his comforting voice to whisper "It'll be okay" in her ear. But, of course, that wasn't going to happen, no matter how much she wanted it. Why would Finn want Quinn when he had Rachel Berry, the star of Glee club? Rachel wasn't pretty like Quinn, but she was confident and had an amazing voice and Quinn always knew that Finn and Rachel had had feelings for each other. It annoyed her sometimes when she realized she was left with Puck—he'd knocked her up, and he'd certainly shown his support towards Quinn and her baby, but he was a player and even though Quinn had tried to convince herself she loved him, she just couldn't.

She hated it, but she knew there'd always be a part of her that would love Finn. After all, he was her first love, and first loves don't fade away that easily.

Quinn heard footsteps approaching her and the sound of her name being called.

Her heart fluttered. Could it be, was that really... "Finn?" she asked softly.

"Um, no, it's me," Puck mumbled. He stood beside her and smiled at Quinn, but she didn't return it. Feeling awkward, Puck decided to brighten the atmosphere, "She really looks like you. She's beautiful."

Quinn blushed, "Do you really think so?"

"Of course," Puck grinned, "Beth is beautiful."

Ugh, Quinn thought, _Beth _was what Puck wanted to call the baby. Quinn thought it was a lovely name, but for some reason it just didn't fit her baby at all. It was too plain, too dull. Puck adored the name, however. But Quinn didn't see much point in naming her baby if she was going to give it up for adoption; why grow attached to something you weren't going to keep?

Quinn looked at Puck—he was pretty handsome, and when he and Quinn had had sex, he'd made her actually think he loved her.

She chewed her lip and wondered if Puck really had loved her then. Was he just putting on an act to her into bed? Was he just taking advantage of the fact she was feeling fat that day? Or had he really loved her? Well, there's only way to find out...

"Did you love me?" Quinn asked suddenly, surprising both of them.

Puck looked down, trying to hide the faint blush in his cheeks, "Um, yeah."

Quinn smiled at him—for a brief moment, when he'd smiled and blushed like that, it reminded her of how Finn reacted whenever he said he loved her. And for a few moments, she wondered if she could actually end up loving Puck...

"So, which one is yours?"

Quinn and Puck's heads both snapped up. Shelby Corcoran, the director of Vocal Adrenaline, was standing less than a metre away from them. Quinn knitted her brow, "What are you doing here?" she asked defensively.

"Ah, I see her now. She looks a lot like you. She's beautiful," Shelby whispered, looking through the glass to the sleeping newborn baby, "Does she have a name?" she asked curiously.

Puck opened his mouth to say 'Beth', but Quinn cut him off. She had no idea what came over her, but it was like she had no other choice.

"Drizzle," Quinn said softly, suddenly feeling like that was the perfect name for her child.

Quinn smiled, happy tears filling her eyes. "Yeah, Drizzle," she repeated, thanking Finn in her head.

Yes, Drizzle was perfect.


End file.
